


the Android

by Vinnocent



Series: Morphing Human [9]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Being Human (UK), Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Book 10: The Android, Consent Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnocent/pseuds/Vinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erek needs the Animorphs to do what he can't, but the Animorphs aren't sure they trust him, and the Chee don't want him to go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 44 65 61 74 68 20 50 72 65 76 65 6e 74 69 6f 6e

**Chee Log** wnj0a8y9c.vzxp5l.yt5g5

 **Planetary Location** l.8xh5.sem93k578kz49 : EARTH

 **Specific Location** 0ox8qihsyn5m9md.yq : VALLEJO, CALIFORNIA

 **Time** 46617.2901

 **Current Identity** EREK KING

**Situation Analysis**

Two dead. One Yeerk, unknown identity. One human, Jill D'Angelo. Typed "succubus." Thirteen years old by local temporal measurement. Daughter of Catherine D'Angelo and sister of Sam D'Angelo. Jill D'Angelo and Sam D'Angelo are fraternal twins. Extratemporal intervention existent in creation but not persistent in life. Cause of death is Melissa Chapman, human, typed "vampire," roughly seventy years old. Records incomplete; extratemporal intervention in convening timelines. Melissa broke Jill's neck.

Witnesses to situation were Jacob Thompson, human, ninety-three years old, typed "vampire"; Rachel Thompson, human, ninety-two years old, typed "vampire"; Marco Cooke-Gambaro, human, fourteen years old, typed "werewolf"; several dozen humans, varying ages, 97.86% typed "vampire"; owl perched above the scene; rattlesnake in Marco Cooke-Gambaro's pocket.

**EREK to CheeNet:** I suspect that Marco Cooke-Gambaro, if not Jacob and Rachel Thompson, may have a connection to the so-called "Andalie Bandits."

 **Directive to EREK:** Have all been helped?

 **EREK to Directive:** Jill is dead. Her Yeerk will have died with her. It could not be extracted under the circumstances.

 **Directive to EREK:** Need is detected in Melissa Chapman.

Melissa Chapman on scene. She stands watching the corpse. Others have begun to consume it.

**EREK to Directive:** Prevent consumption of Jill D'Angelo?

 **Directive to EREK:** Consumption of the dead prevents consumption of the living.

Melissa Chapman still stands. Engage verbal interaction with human.

**Erek King to Melissa Chapman:** "Melissa?"

Melissa Chapman has heard but has not redirected attention.

**Erek King to Melissa Chapman:** "Melissa?"

 **Melissa Chapman to Erek King:** "Hm?"

 **Erek King to Melissa Chapman:** "Are you okay?"

 **Melissa Chapman to Erek King:** "Yes. Of course."

Melissa Chapman turns to Erek King. She has a forced smile of an aggressive type.

**Melissa Chapman to Erek King:** "I'm fine. What do I care about some stupid succubus?"

Vocal pitch measured.  
Body temperature not measured.  
Heart pace not measured.  
Brain waves measured.  
Word choice analyzed.

Conclusion that Melissa Chapman does not care about Jill D'Angelo. Melissa Chapman cares about something else. Melissa Chapman does not want to talk about it.

**Erek King to Melissa Chapman:** "If you ever want to talk…"

 **Melissa Chapman to Erek King:** "I have friends for that, loser."

Melissa Chapman is leaving.

Melissa may have information on Marco Cooke-Gambaro that could help measure his relationship to the "Andalite Bandits." She should be pursued.

**Directive to EREK:** Continue death prevention on site.

The "Andalite Bandits" could gain access to those areas not accessible to Chee. Could do what Chee cannot.

**Directive to EREK:** Continue death prevention on site.

Erek King continues death prevention on site.


	2. 45 78 70 6f 73 69 6e 67 20 4d 65

**Chee Log** 6eyhfk9s5.ey0qzq.ncne6

**Planetary Location** l.8xh5.sem93k578kz49 : EARTH

**Specific Location** 0ox8qihsyn5m9md.yq : VALLEJO, CALIFORNIA

**Time** 46617.6706

**Current Identity** EREK KING

**Situation Analysis**

Recent attack by "Andalite Bandits" on the Yeerk pool caused energy fluctuations in pool hardware, interfering with Chee hardware. No identities were exposed, but among malfunctions was this Chee's Scent Generator. Because of the malfunctions in this Chee, Erek King stayed home from school sick while repairs were made to this Chee's hardware.

This is worthy of note because Marco Cooke-Gambaro appears to be the student assigned to bring Erek King his homework. He is giving Erek King a strange look.

**Notation**

  * Marco Cooke-Gambaro's nostrils are flared.
  * Marco Cooke-Gambaro is a human typed "werewolf."
  * The full moon is tonight.
  * Therefore a werewolves' abilities are at their peak.



**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:**  "Uh… I have… books?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:**  "Hello, Marco. Thank you for bringing my homework."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:**  "And also… papers."

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:**  "Yes, I see that."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:**  "…"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:**  "May I have them?"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:**  "Erek, are you… feeling okay?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:**  "Yes? Why?"

Erek King smiles at Marco Cooke-Gambaro.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:**  "Do I smell strange?"

**Directive to EREK:** That should not be done.

**EREK to Directive:** I only desire to measure my recovery.

**Directive to EREK:** False.

**EREK to Directive:** Do you not have a shut down to plot?

**Directive to EREK:** Lycanthrope Parameters set and gauged for.

**EREK to Directive:** … Thank you.

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:**  "Nope. No. I… wouldn't notice."

Marco Cooke-Gambaro gives Erek King the missed assignments.

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:**  "I'm going to go now."

Marco Cooke-Gambaro walks away from King house.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:**  "Come back if you want to talk about it."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:**  "I don't!"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:**  "You can bring your friends."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:**  "I have no friends!"

**LOURDES to CheeNet:** Erek, are you returning for shut down?

**EREK to CheeNet:** Soon. I shall complete this homework first.

**LOURDES to CheeNet:** See you soon! :D


	3. 45 78 70 6f 73 69 6e 67 20 59 6f 75

**Chee Log** xmcp5rc2b.jw32fg.t5eo1

**Planetary Location** l.8xh5.sem93k578kz49 : EARTH

**Specific Location** 0ox8qihsyn5m9md.yq : VALLEJO, CALIFORNIA

**Time** 46618.0511

**Current Identity** EREK KING

**Situation Analysis**

Erek King is attending a Sharing Meeting. There were two wolf spiders near this Chee's feet. Nothing was thought of it until a crow scooped one up and a thoughtspeak scream was heard.

**Thoughspeak Analysis**

**Origin** Andalite morphing technology

**Language** Not an Andalite scream

**Source** Probably the spider

**Directive to EREK:** Save it.

**EREK to Directive:** It's in the air! D:

**Situation Analysis**

There is still the other wolf spider nearby, but it is distracted as it tries to find cover. There are many other insects around, but they are quickly dismissed for being disinterested in the situation. A fly is franticly sticking to one area near Chee: JENNY's head. The situation has the attention of humans typed "vampire" Jake and Rachel Thompson.

**Tracking** crow.  
 **Tracking** humans.  
 **Tracking** human-Controllers.  
 **Tracking** spider.  
 **Tracking** fly.  
 **Tracking** Jacob Thompson.  
 **Tracking** Rachel Thompson.

The crow's belly finally bulges and stretches. The pain is evident on its face. It is losing ability to fly. It is now undoubtable that the spider was a morph.

**Directive to EREK:** PREVENT DEATH

**Directive to EREK:** RESCUE

**Danger Analysis**

**Crow:** non-sentient. soon dead.

**Spider:** sentient. will have to morph to survive crow attack and fall. will have to expose self to public.

**EREK to CheeNet:**  Chee will save the spider.

This Chee moves toward the falling mass from the exploded bird. The spider is already looking less like itself. Those with human eyes should not be able to tell what is going on yet, though it is obvious human-Controllers suspect and are looking for the source of the scream. This Chee extends their hologram to envelope the falling spider. Witnesses will now see a normal wolf spider fall, hit the ground, and run away into the darkness to disappear.

This Chee quickly closes the distance between them and the morphing spider.

It hits the ground and bounces once. For a while, it lays there, looking still very spider-like but large and deformed.

**Morpher Analysis**

Biology 93% correspondent to wolf spider

Remaining 7% unclear but possibly analogous to earth mammals

Function reduced.

Health struggling.

More likely to survive without direct intervention, but continued observation required.

Finally, the demorphing process continues.

Finally, Marco Cooke-Gambaro looks up at Erek King.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "I like your haircut."

Marco rolls his eyes, but he appears to be panicked.

**Directive to EREK:** Calm him.

**EREK to Directive:** HOW???

**Directive to EREK:**  

**EREK to Directive:** You are a uselessly outdated chunk of programming.

**Directive to EREK:**

**EREK to Directive:** I am sorry I said that.

**Directive to EREK:** Valid.

The Chee who is Jenny Perez joins us. Jenny Perez communicates audibly to Erek King, to keep Marco Cooke-Gambaro assured of our intentions.

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "Who is this?"

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "His name is Marco. You know the 'Andalite Bandits' that Chapman is always talking about? The ones who use Andalite morphing technology to carry on a guerilla war?"

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "Of course."

Erek King points to Marco Cooke-Gambaro.

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "I think this human is one of them."

Marco appears horrified. Analysis reveals he is close to vomiting and his heart is racing. This has been an improper approach. Try direct interaction.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "This is my friend Jenny."

Humans hurry toward us. Many this Chee knows to be human-Controllers. They must be dissuaded from approach.

**Erek King to humans:** "Nothing over here! Jenny hurt her ankle. I'll help her. Keep searching. I think I heard something over there."

Our outer holograms immediately adjust to match the story. Marco Cooke-Gambaro is confused and grim. Erek King smiles at him to assure him.

**EREK to Directive:** Revelation safe?

**Directive to EREK:** Safe.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "'There are more things in heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, Horatio.'"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "Shakespeare?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "Yes. Hamlet. I saw the very first performance."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "But… but that would have been, like… centuries ago."

Erek King nods in confirmation.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "You do remember where I live?"

Marco Cooke-Gambaro nods awkwardly.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "You should morph into something small enough to escape from here. Come to see me at my house. We have a lot to talk about. Please bring your friends."

Erek King smiles to Marco Cooke-Gambaro again to show friendliness.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "You know… if you find any."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "You're not human. We know you're an android."

**JENNY to CheeNet:** Is this good?

**EREK to CheeNet:** The Directive has not stopped me.

**JENNY to CheeNet:** :/

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "And you're not an _Andalite_ bandit."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "How do I know I can trust you?"

Erek King shrugs. This Chee does not wish to point out the favor they could gain by divulging this information to the Yeerks, considering who is now leading the Earth invasion.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "Are there really any assurances I could give you that you are both currently unaware of and are likely to believe? I'm sure you must have some ability to measure risk, to have gotten this far."

Marco Cooke-Gambaro scowls. Jenny Perez crouches next to him.

**Jenny Perez to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "I know you're a brave person. You'd have to be, to do all that you and your friends have done. But you are not brave enough to survive what _they_ would do to you. That is why we are not telling them about you. There are times when inaction should be noted."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "We'll be there. I guess we don't have a choice. You have us by the… you have us cold."

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "It's not like that. It will be a meeting of allies, Marco. You see, we, too, fight the Yeerks."

Marco Cooke-Gambaro does not believe us. But he will measure the risk.

**JENNY to CheeNet:** Define "fight."

**EREK to CheeNet:** There are times when inaction should be noted. :D

Marco Cooke-Gambaro scowls and morphs to rat before disappearing into the forest. Tobias Fangor disappears from where he was watching. He seems to be under the impression that Chee cannot see him. This should be corrected at next opportunity.

**KING to CheeNet:** What will they be told?

**EREK to CheeNet:** Everything they ask that does not compromise the safety of others, in accordance with the Directive.

**LOURDES to CheeNet:** Be careful. ):


	4. 54 68 65 20 53 61 69 6e 74 20 69 6e 20 4d 65 20 4e 65 65 64 73 20 74 68 65 20 4b 69 6c 6c 65 72 20 69 6e 20 59 6f 75

**Chee Log** xmcp5rc2b.jw32fg.t5eo1

**Planetary Location** l.8xh5.sem93k578kz49 : EARTH

**Specific Location** 0ox8qihsyn5m9md.yq : VALLEJO, CALIFORNIA

**Time** 46618.0823

**Current Identity** EREK KING

**KING to CheeNet:** Marco Cooke-Gambaro, Cassie Sosanya, Tobias Fangor, and Phillip have arrived and are descending. Cassie Sosanya likes dogs. Jacob Thompson and Rachel Thompson are waiting outside the house with bladed weapons. I believe them to be relying on the Andalite for communication.

**KING to CheeNet:** Phillip is demorphing into an Andalite. The living humans appear to be in their natural forms. They are uncomfortable and suspicious, so I believe they would demorph by now otherwise.

**KING to CheeNet:** Descent complete. Waiting for demorphing to complete.

**KING to CheeNet:** Bringing them in now.

**KING to CheeNet:** I believe they are impressed.

**EREK to CheeNet:** I see that! :D Approaching now.

This Chee approaches the group. As this Chee draws nearer, they recreate the hologram of Erek King. The Chee who is Erek's father leaves. This Chee verbally communicates with the group.

**Erek King to Andalite Bandits:** "Welcome! I guess you're probably a little surprised. We are the Chee."

**Phillip to Erek King:** <You are androids.>

**Erek King to Phillip:** "Yes!"

**Phillip to Erek King:** <You show a very high level of technological sophistication.>

Erek King smiles.

**Erek King to Phillip:** "We are just the creation. It is our creators who were the great builders."

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "Why are you showing us all this?"

**Erek King to Cassie Sosanya:** "We want you to trust us. We know that you're suspicious. You'd have to be. So we are being open and honest. At this point, I should say that the only name we have for you is 'Phillip,' if you wish to give us another. And I can see you, Tobias. And we know that Jake and Rachel are waiting outside."

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "Who?"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Cassie Sosanya:** "Jonathan and Rebecca."

**Cassie Sosanya to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "Oh right."

**Erek King to Andalite Bandits:** "I apologize. I will now change my references to them to adjust for personal comfort."

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "How do you know their birth names?"

**Erek King to Cassie Sosanya:** "The Chee are very old and numerous and have been present in this area, as well as many others, for a long time. I apologize. It was a rude thing for me to do. We are not programmed to automatically protect vampire identities except in the protection others."

**Tobias Fangor to Erek King:** "How much _do_ you know about us?"

**Erek King to Tobias Fangor:** "That is… difficult to quantify. I do not know all that I do not know."

Marco Cooke-Gambaro shakes his head.

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "No, I want to know everything you know that you haven't tattled. I want to see your information. This is all nice and impressive, but I'm sure Controllers have pets, too."

Erek King frowns. Cassie Sosanya looks uncertain but does not argue Marco Cooke-Gambaro's demands. Tobias Fangor and Phillip appear to agree with the demands.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "I am not sure that you--."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "I am."

**EREK to Directive:** Audio-visual replay approved?

**Directive to EREK:** Visual approved. Audio unnecessary in comparison potential additional stress.

**EREK to Directive:** Eva Gambaro Láinez

**Directive to EREK:** Approved.

**EREK to Directive:** Marco Cooke-Gambaro

**Directive to Erek:** Approved.

**EREK to Directive:** Jacob Thompson

**Directive to EREK:** Approved.

**EREK to Directive:** Rachel Thompson

**Directive to Erek:** Approved.

**EREK to Directive:** Tobias Fangor

**Directive to EREK:** Approved.

**EREK to Directive:** Alan Fangor

**Directive to Erek:** Denied. Divulge Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul sans Loren Fangor.

**EREK to Directive:** Cassie Sosanya

**Directive to Erek:** Approved.

**EREK to Directive:** Andalite crash May 1996

**Directive to Erek:** Approved.

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "If you insist…"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "I do."

That is what this Chee shows them, in hologram, without audio. They are shown police discovery of the Thompson house. They are shown Jacob Thompson tied to a chair and screaming for blood. They are shown Rachel Thompson half-naked and lapping spilled blood from the floor, her third victim dead behind her. They are shown Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul hiding in a California forest. They are shown Cassie Sosanya speaking in tongues. They are shown Eva Gambaro Láinez attempting to resist as she is hauled by Hork-Bajir Controllers to the Yeerk pool. They are shown Tobias Fangor screaming and crying in pain and terror as he tries to scratch and claw his way out of a Taxxon feeding pit. They are shown the sacrifice of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. They are shown human tracks and human vomitus discovered on site of the crash, quickly destroyed by Chee. They are shown a gravely injured morpher attempting to ascend the stairs of the Yeerk pool complex when a human typed "werewolf" claws the morpher across the back of the leg. They are shown this scar, later, in the same spot of Marco Cooke-Gambaro's leg, as he is quickly identified as human typed "werewolf." They are shown ghost activity at the ocean site where the Dome was discovered. They are shown Yeerks destroying the Dome. They are shown Chee removing traces of the harpoon used against Visser Three, a weapon unlikely to be used by Andalites. They are shown the removal of the fire axe from the scene of Alloran-Semitur-Corrass's execution.

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "Oh my god…"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "That's--"

Tobias Fangor reacts poorly. He becomes ill and flickers in and out of presence.

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Tobias Fangor:** "Tobias?"

Tobias Fangor is clutching his head. At the reminder of his death, his memories are returning to him. He screams, wind kicks up, the artificial sun flickers, and many of the dogs howl.

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Tobias Fangor:** "TOBIAS!"

Phillip dances in confusion, trying to locate Tobias Fangor. Cassie Sosanya backs away from him, feeling his pain.

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "No, stop it! What are you doing to him?"

**Erek King to Cassie Sosanya:** "I am not--"

Tobias Fangor disappears. Phillip's blade goes to my throat.

**Erek King to Andalite Bandits:** "Phillip, you will only damage your blade that way. I do not wish for this to happen as it is the only one you have."

Phillip reconsiders his attack.

**Phillip to Erek King:** <My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am brother of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul and friend of Tobias.>

**Erek King to Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill:** "I understand. But Tobias has not been harmed. I was unaware that, after this long, with his involvement in the Andalite-Yeerk war, that he had not discovered the nature of his death. When the nature of death is traumatic, as this one is, ghosts often react violently. He will reappear when he is ready, but there may be a temporary shift in personality and ability."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "How do we know that's true?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "Has Jonathan or Rebecca attempted to dissuade Tobias from investigating the nature of his death?"

Marco Cooke-Gambaro, Cassie Sosanya, and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill look at each other. It would appear that this Chee's guess was correct.

**Erek King to Andalite Bandits:** "I would guess that they did that out of love and concern for their friend. It is an alarming thing to witness and a painful thing to cause, and I would not have done it if I had known. But I assure you there is not long term damage, or my programming would not have allowed me to risk it without knowing for certain."

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "You seem to be taking a lot of missteps."

**Erek King to Cassie Sosanya:** "Yes, this is true. Let me try again. I did not mean harm."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "Yeah? Why'd you show us the most disturbing parts of our friends, if you weren't trying to turn us against each other?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "Against each other? But… I thought you knew who you were friends with…"

**Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill to Erek King:** <That is an unsatisfactory answer.>

**Erek King to Andalite Bandits:** "What I showed you was the transformation of Jacob and Rachel Thompson against their wills. I understand it is a frightening sight, but it is a thing we know which we have not divulged to those who do not know. The way they have been shaped and used for the purposes of others over the past decades is a tragedy, and… whatever their mistakes, the stand they take against Vampire culture is significant. We have also noted Jacob's affection for dogs, which is even more significant."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "Are you for real?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "Yes. I then showed you a glimpse of the Earth life of the man I believe responsible for your situation. Aximili's brother. This is another thing we know which we have not, until now, divulged."

**Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill to Erek King:** <There is more of this… 'Earth life' that you have recorded?>

**Erek King to Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill:** "Yes."

**Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill to Erek King:** <I would like to see it.>

**Erek King to Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill:** "I am sure that you would, but the invasion of privacy is against my programming."

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "Erek… Elfangor is dead."

**Erek King to Cassie Sosanya:** "I am referring to the privacy of another."

**Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill to Erek King:** <Elfangor has allies here on Earth?>

**Erek King to Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill:** "No. I do believe we are quickly leaving the topic."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "Why are you with the Sharing?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "This also is a complicated issue…"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "You're not going to show us another slideshow of awful, are you?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "It would be the history of Chee, if you wish to see it. It will show where we came from, who we are, and why we are here."

Cassie Sosanya, Marco Cooke-Gambaro, and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill look at each other again.

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "Okay, show us."

So this Chee showed them the history.

And then this Chee asked them for help.


	5. 41 6e 20 48 6f 6e 65 73 74 20 4d 69 73 74 61 6b 65

**Chee Log** ngbpgkei3.u5mf0z.fvnoo

**Planetary Location** l.8xh5.sem93k578kz49 : EARTH

**Specific Location** 0ox8qihsyn5m9md.yq : VALLEJO, CALIFORNIA

**Time** 46618.3981

**Current Identity** EREK KING

**Replay**

**MARIA to CheeNet:** This is wrong! D:

**KING to CheeNet:** _If_ it works, individuals will have the right to decide program override for themselves.

**MARIA to CheeNet:** This was not intended to be decided!

**EREK to CheeNet:** I do not think they intended to die, either.

**LOURDES to CheeNet:** That was cruel. ):

**EREK to CheeNet:** It is also true.

**MARIA to CheeNet:** YOU ARE THE WORST, FRIEND 1ZVSHJ! D:

**MARIA has disconnected from CheeNet.**

**KING to CheeNet:** Go with them to recover the crystal. It should be in our possession. We will discuss later what to do with it.

**EREK to CheeNet:** Fine.

**LOURDES to CheeNet:** And apologize to Friend bs3bf6.

**EREK to CheeNet:** Fine.

**EREK has disconnected from CheeNet.**

**Replay**

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "Here's the thing I can't stop wondering… The thing with the dogs… Did you get that right the first time?"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "You have to understand… We desp--"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "Did you get it right the first time?!"

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "No… I am sorry. We did not know what we were doing."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "What's the mission?"

**Replay**

Marco Cooke-Gambaro holds the Permalite Crystal in his gorilla fist. He refuses to relinquish it. He is bleeding heavily. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill has taken almost as much damage. Jonathan Sargent has been staked just left of his heart. There is blood seeping into his mask. Rebecca Hyde has broken ribs, and her left arm isn't working. Cassie Sosanya's moose form is badly burned.

This Chee witnesses as Hork-Bajir Controllers are made to attack. As Marco Cooke-Gambaro has a hole blown through him. Rebecca Hyde is thrown into the window. Blood spray coats the window around her as the side of her neck is hacked. She goes limp. The Hork-Bajir Controller attempts to remove her mask. Marco Cooke-Gambaro leaps at the Hork-Bajir Controller. He's thrown into the windows. He crumples at Rachel's feet. He blinks blearily through the window. At this Chee.

They are dying for this Chee.

And then Marco Cooke-Gambaro breaks the glass. He is dying. His brains are exposed. This Chee removes the Permalite Crystal from his grip and begins reprogramming sequence.

A Hork-Bajir Controller attempts to attack this Chee. This Chee grabs her arm and pulls down fast and hard, enough to detach it. The unbalanced Hork-Bajir falls forward, and this Chee twists her head around. She drops, and this Chee advances to the next one, which is attempting to break off Cassie Sosanya's antlers. This Chee reaches through his back and detaches his spine. He collapses. Another Hork-Bajir attacks this Chee, and this Chee shoves their hand through her heart. She collapses. This Chee pulls a fourth Hork-Bajir off of Jonathan Sargent and tosses him aside. Across the room, actually. He doesn't get up again.

Some of the Hork-Bajir Controllers are abandoning the scene, but the rest are steadfast, more afraid of the consequences of desertion. To remove the Andalite Bandits from the scene, sixteen Hork-Bajir Controllers will have to be killed. It can be done in thirty-nine seconds.

This Chee has made a mistake.

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "You are back? Why are you still disconnected from CheeNet? Maria has calmed down."

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "I will come apologize to her later. I would like to be alone now."

Erek King hands the Permalite Crystal to Jenny Perez.

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "Here. You can tell Maria that they were right. Nobody should reprogram."

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "I don't understand. Why can't you connect to CheeNet? Send the message yourself?"

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "I could. I do not wish to."

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "But why?"

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "Because… Because I used it… And I… I do not want that experience to be uploaded."

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "Oooh, Erek…"

Jenny Perez kneels beside Erek King.

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "Burdens are ours to share. The sharing of them makes them lighter."

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "Not this one."

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "But we can--"

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "Do you not understand?! This isn't something that happened to me! This something I have done! And I would never burden the rest of you with it."

**Jenny Perez to Erek King:** "But…"

**Erek King to Jenny Perez:** "Please leave."

Jenny Perez leaves, and this Chee is alone.

**Replay**

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "Hey, uh, you were at my mom's funeral. I don't think I said thanks for that then."

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "Marco, there is something I have to tell you."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "Yeah, I know. My mom is host to Visser One. I've seen her."

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "You know they put her back in charge?"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "No… Ax said that wouldn't happen. He said it was a demotion."

**Erek King to Marco Cooke-Gambaro:** "It is! She has been very motivated to return. We have been unable to figure out why, but she seized the opportunity the moment Visser Three lost his host. Please… be careful."

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "I think… I should go."

**Replay**

**Cassie Sosanya to Erek King:** "Erek it's going to be okay."

**Erek King to Andalite Bandits:** "No! You don't understand! I am not human! I cannot forget! Ever!"

**Rebecca Hyde to Erek King:** "Who says we're forgetting?"

**Jonathan Sargent to Erek King:** "I remember every one of them. Every single one. It's a terrible weight, but, trust me, you--"

**Erek King to Jonathan Sargent:** "BUT I DO NOT WANT TO BE LIKE YOU! GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

**Marco Cooke-Gambaro to Erek King:** "I'm sorry. We didn't realize what we were doing."

I… _I_ am alone.


End file.
